Black Bolt
Blackagar Boltagon, otherwise known as Black Bolt, is the leader of the Inhuman Royal Family and the King of the Inhumans of Attilan. Boltagon can say volumes with just a look. Strong, thoughtful and private, he is unaccustomed to being questioned or feeling the need to answer to anyone, to an extent that can verge on arrogance. Black Bolt lost his parents during a Kree Invasion. His position as the King was challenged when his brother Maximus protested his crowning. Biography Early Life Trained to be King As a young man, before his Terrigenesis, Black Bolt was raised by his father Agon to become the next King of Attilan, destined to rule over the Inhumans for the rest of his life. Black Bolt however made it clear that this did not interest him, as he thought the job would be boring, much to his brother Maximus' horror. However Agon still insisted that this would be the future for Black Bolt eventually, while Maximus expressed his own desire to become the King instead of Black Bolt, who he deemed selfish for not wanting it. Terrigenesis Eventually Black Bolt underwent Terrigenesis, and once he had been exposed to the Terrigen Mist, he had soon discovered that his voice now had an incredible power, as even a single word could destroy almost anything in front of him. Having tested his power, Kitang came before Black Bolt's family to explain the situation, telling Agon that Black Bolt's voice was the most powerful weapon in the Inhumans entire history and was therefore a risk to the lives of everyone living in Attilan, much to the horror of Black Bolt. While Black Bolt listened in horror, Kitang suggested that Black Bolt be locked in isolation to protect the people from his voice, noting that he could destroy Attilan on purpose or by accident. However both Agon and Rynda both refused to lock Black Bolt away, with Agon furiously insisting that as Black Bolt was his son, he would not allow this to happen, promising that Black Bolt would learn to control his gift and not harm anybody with it. Agon noted that some day, Black Bolt would still become King, while Maximus watched on and Black Bolt considered what his future held for him without his voice. Parents' Death In the wake of his Terrigenesis, Black Bolt continued to struggle with his brand new reality of being unable to speak without endangering everyone in Attilan. He eventually managed to gain control over his powers, choosing not to speak and instead communicating through sign language, with the help of Medusa. During a Kree Invasion, the Attilan Security Force failed to contain the Accuser Warship, endangering thousands. Black Bolt utilized his powers, successfully disabling the ship's onslaught, at the cost of the Royal Palace. King Agon and Queen Rynda, among a dozen other Attilans, lost their lives in the crash. King of Attilan Ruling over the Inhumans A grieving nation decided to crown Black Bolt as their new King. This action was protested by Prince Maximus, although the choice was unabated. Black Bolt married Medusa, making her queen. Medusa's sister Crystal became a Princess. Black Bolt ruled over the Inhumans of Attilan, watching over the annual Terrigenesis ceremonies and ensuring that the Inhumans remained safe from the Humans down on Earth who were coming close to finding their hidden home. Inhuman Outbreak In the meantime, the Terrigen Mist spread on Earth across the oceans following the Afterlife-S.H.I.E.L.D. war. Hundreds of Inhumans underwent Terrigenesis and came out with special abilities. This issue would eventually force Attilan to visit Earth. Powers and Abilities Powers Black Bolt is an Inhuman who achieved his genetic potential upon undergoing Terrigenesis, gaining superhuman powers. *'Hyper-sonic Voice': Black Bolt, after achieving his genetic potential, developed the ability to release hyper-sonically amplified sound waves through his vocal chords. However, he cannot diminish the destructive potential of his voice, and a mere grunt could flip a car. According to Maximus, his voice can be fatal to those who hear it. It is due to this power that Black Bolt has trained himself to remain mute. Wary to test his limits, the one time when his powers were fully unleashed was when he downed an Accuser Warship with a single yell. *'Enhanced Strength': Black Bolt has enhanced strength, which came in handy after the Kree invasion. It is reported that he was able to remove rubble with ease, during the rescue operations which followed. Abilities *'Sign Language': Black Bolt knows sign language, due to his sound wave powers being permanently active, as he uses it as a way to communicate with others, in order to avoid unintentionally hurting or killing someone. *'Combatant': As all members of the Inhuman Royal Family, Black Bolt received training in hand-to-hand combat. *'Leadership': As king of the Inhumans, Black Bolt ruled over Attilan and it's entire population for years. Equipment * Com-Link: Like the other members of the Inhuman Royal Family, Black Bolt possesses a Com-Link which enables him to contact any members of the family. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Heroes Category:Inhuman Royal Family Category:Royalty Category:Enhanced Individuals